Be Brave
by strong man
Summary: Robert Simmons is planning on coming out to his family on the night of the prom, but he's scare shitless cause he doesn't know how they are gonna react, his mother might be homophobic, but Chuck is not gonna care either way, but Peter will be right there to guide him through it all. Bob is having a problem with Wartz that he needs to take care off while going through a messy divorc


**_This is my first story of Hey Arnold_**

 ** _Description: I found out that he was gay through Facebook, Nostalgia posted the photo on November 30, the episode was "Curly Slaps"_**

 ** _Pairing:_** Mr. Simmons/Peter, Robert Pataki/Wartz **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** November 30 2017

 _ **Rated:**_ M

It was a Tuesday and prom night at Arnold's school "Oh dear, this is going to be a disaster" Robert was in the bathroom, sitting on a pink cushioned stool with his head buried in his hands and knees tucked under when someone knocked on the door 'Robert, you alright in there" He sounded concerned. "Peter" got his head out of his hands and wiped the tears away before standing up then straightened himself up.

He finally opened the door and allowed him inside then went back to sit down on the stool. 'What's the matter? He asked after taking a ship of his red wine "maybe I can help' He walked in front of him and got down on his knees after finishing his wine.

Mr. Simmons looked up to see his boyfriend's hands on his knees, in his eyes, he felt relaxed. "I don't know what to tell my parents about' He stopped. "Our romantic relationship" He finished for him. Yeah, I need something to calm me down" Robert was looking for motivation.

Peter knows just the cure, his own specialist so he scooted closer to his partner, put both hands on his cheeks and kissed his unexpectedly on the lips. Simmon's eyes went wide for a second before pushing inwards, but he got a better idea so he pulled away.

"what's wrong, was I too fast? Peter asked. "Not at all" he cupped his hand with his boyfriend "I just' he turned away for a bit then turned back "we've been in this relationship for three years, been on three dates and we're committed to each other.

"Note sure what're your implying" peter raised an eye-brow. "I'm ready to begin a new life together without my mother egging my into Joys arms. Peter was astonished cause he knew he would say those exact words someday.

"Robert, you really mean that? He asked. "Well, once I get a well-paying job then we can make it work" He smiled and sighed "that's great news to hear" He blushed. They took a moment of silence then it happened.

Soon Simmon's felt his own dick was putting up like a rock and his pain to take off all his clothes ached him 'Peter" he stood up to take off his shirt "I wanna start doing this" He said, being serious.

Peter cleared his throat, got off and did the same thing then he looked at Simmon's chest which triggered an erection. "I-I might be losing my mind here" He rubbed his head until his lover pulled him into hug followed by a run through his bald head.

"Peter" He sizzled through the embrace because he felt amazing and then stimulated his body. He was going to feather the moment by spooning his booty and squeezed it which caused his Robert to grasps.

With all what Peter was doing, he was enjoying himself and wanted to keep up the action so he slightly unbuckled his pants then allow them to fall to his shoes. "Glad to see your getting into this" Peter complimented with a naughty smile.

Robert and Peter pulled slowly away, leaving some spit swap in their lips then just looked at each other. Both are now in their sex stages so Peter loosened his belt thus having his pants fall down. It was time for the final steps.

* * *

At the Pataki house, Robert was sitting at the dinner table, eating with his family "So, how was work, dear? Miriam asked as she was eating mashes potatoes and gravy with a fork.

"It was fucking awful, the orphan's principal groped me cause I was just getting coffee" the family looked at him in confusion "I work as his Janitor" He explained his abuse and took a bite out of his stake.

"Dad, maybe you should talk to him, you know...straighten this thing out" Olga said, giving him her advice. The father thought and agreed "you maybe onto something" he leaned back and crossed his arms with a smile on his face "no wonder your multi-talented"

"Thanks, I try my best at what I do" She said. "Helga, you should start being like your older sister" He said, seeing her as a good mentor for her. The family continued to eat, but it was no secret that Robert was not interested in his wife anymore cause of her depressive alcoholic addiction, but there was also one big secret about him.

 **(0)**

After dinner, it was Olga washing the dishes, Helga, and her parents were in the living room until Robert got a sudden urge cause his bulge was hard, luckily, his game show wasn't on at the time.

'Rob, you okay? his wife asked. "sure, I just remembered that I got to work on something upstairs" He got up and walked to his room "Helga, you know what's going on? She asked, looking at her after watching his husband being subspecies.

'Not a clue, maybe he's sick or something" She dose not care as she had her arms crossed and watching television. Upstairs, Robert rushed to his private bathroom and quickly pulled his pants down to clearly see that his dick was throbbing. He breathed in and out before tending to it by masturbating.

"Was I fantasizing about him again? He asked himself as he walked to lay against the wall. The feeling of Wartz touching him turned him on, this was going to be difficult to hide from his family.

 _ **Turns out that he actually fancies Wartz and is just covering it up cause his favorite daughter, Olga would be devastated if she found**_ _ **out, let alone think her father is having an affair which would result in a divorce which the divorce part is kinda true if Miriam doesn't go to rehab or go to therapy, something to help her get better or it's goodbye forever.**_

 _ **I wouldn't blame Wartz cause he needs a life-partner so he wouldn't be so lonely.**_


End file.
